Death Trap - Limitless Possibilities
by MelodyOfAWildDance
Summary: A boy is forced to live in a different city due to his city has been destroyed by a mysterious man. He there meets strange people with super natural powers. Such as Blossom, Buttercup, Blossom, Dexter, Billy and Mandy, Ben 10 etc. He is then given super natural powers. But doesn't know to be either good or evil.
1. Day 1 - The New Kid

This city is sorrow, this land is despair, this world is destruction. Their is no hope in MegaVille, MegaVille being the city of heroes, the land of light, the world is safe as long as this city is in the world. They all said that MegaVille will never perish, they lied. In fact, it was me who made MegaVille one of the most destroyed cities all of history and humanity, just because i didn't deliver a important package. I opened the package and all hell broke loose, come here my child. I will talk about a time when this city was the second nation to fall and perish. I will take you to the four things human's use to have against me, Hate, Confusion, Pity, and Romance. My child listen to the tale of Dantey, Boy InFamous.

Day 1

Birds chirping, trees moving, people walking It's an average day in MegaVille. I was walking to school for the first day of class. When i had entered the building, i saw a very old woman with glasses and a ruler on the her back. It would seem that she would use the ruler as a sword so she can hit people whenever the would get in trouble. She looked at me with no emotion on her face and instantly gave me my schedule. My room was A-45. That being a few halls away from where i'm at. Nothing really special about this school. But i was transferred here by a organization that had kept and eye on me sense the blast in York Civilization, being my home town before i was moved to MegaVille. I was given a month exactly to prepare myself to go to MegaVille Joiner High School. I was given an apartment, rent free for my sake sense i was being covered by that weird organization. Everyone looked at me with, stared at me and whispered, 'is that the new kid?', 'is he suppose to be the survivor of `York Destruction`?, 'He doesn't look like a survivor, in fact, he looks like a terrorist'. 'Terrorist'? Ow, that was a harsh blow for the new kid. Don't matter, i was called harsher things in my old school. I had arrived to my classroom in less than 3 minutes. I was late to it anyway. I was introduced by the teacher. Her name was Mrs. Lozano. A very young, nice woman, she wasn't very stricked, just the teacher i would like to play jokes on.  
"Hello young soul. Are you suppose to be our new student"? She asked calmly and pointed me to my new and permanent seat. "You'll be seating with next to Bubbles. Uh... Blossom, where is Bubbles? "She went to the nurses office, she said she didn't feel well." "Well ok, um... What did you say your name was young child"? She asked me with a musical tone. "The name is Dantey, with a 'Y' at the end." "Is it ok if i call you Danny, if you don't mind?" "I don't mind miss." i responded. "Well okay Danny, sit their in that empty chair. Next to Dexter, he's-" "Let me guess... the kid with glasses?" "How did you know?" "It says it on his name tag." I pointed to a young orange haired boy with glasses, he looks calm and not caring about any situation except his own work. "Okay children, let's keep working on our math problems." I sat their, with no emotion on my face. Looking outside the window wondering why i came here in the first place. It felt like i was destined to be here, maybe i was suppose to do something in this city, maybe, just maybe... "Hey you, air-head! We're talking to you!" My day-dream was interrupted by a pretty tomboy looking at me like i had lifted her skirt up. "Hey kid, we're talking to you, come to our table." I didn't say a word but i just listen and followed the tomboy to a table where their i met a pretty red-head and the orange haired boy named Dexter. Dexter looked at me in the eye and said. "We need to talk." I looked confused and asked why they had called me to their table. "The name is Blossom, this is my sister Buttercup, and my friend Dexter, we're here to ask you some question's." "Pleased to meet you-?" "Dantey." "Well Dantey, it's very nice to meet you." "The pleasure is all mine." We were both cut off by Blossom. "Ok Dantey, we need to know if the rumor's are true. Did York Civilization really perish from the map?" The pretty red-head asked me with pity on her expression, what should i say? Should i tell them what happen in there? "What will happen if i don't tell you?" "You are going to tell us, or Buttercup will have to make you tell us." The tomboy grabbed my neck collar and said to me with fierce eye's. "You better spill the beans boy, or you will meet real pain." "If you get your hands off me i'll talk." I stayed calm and gentle, not trying to show my real nature. "Okay, get ready for a big story, and please do not fall asleep, because i will never repeat this story ever again, except to my children and grand-children." I closed my eye's and imagined all of the people around me that fateful day, every second, there was people dying, people getting hurt, and being incinerated, they all turn to ashes the following hour. "So here it is..."

I was eating at my house on a sunday, a usual day at home, mom wasn't around and dad was doing nothing at all except reading the news paper, like always. I made myself some breakfast and went out to skateboard outside."Son, where are you going?" I was surprised that he'd had ask me where i was actually going. "Dad, you know where i'm going, im going to the park to skateboard with my friends, you know? the usual sunday routine." "Okay son, do me a favor, and come back at 1:30 please, i have a surprise for you." A surprise huh? I was eager to ruin the surprise but something told me it wasn't right. So i just followed my daily routine. There wasn't much fun in the park as i expected, almost non of my friends showed up to the park and some didn't really feel like doing nothing at all, they all went home at one exactly, so i just started messing around with old people like my usual pranks. I was already at home but i only stood at the door, not bothering to enter, it was already 1:30 so i went inside to find one of the biggest surprises of all my life.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANTEY!" Most of my family was their, Uncle Sam, Aunt Nelly, my cousin Joey, Dan etc., also all my friends we're at my house as well. I guess they wanted to be here for me to be on my fourteenth birthday party. Everyone cheered and sang the birthday song, my dad looked at me with a smile, i've never seen dad smile, only in photo's of me being a baby, and he holding mom, when she had Edgar, Edgar is my younger brother and he flew at me and hugged me until i fell to the ground. "Happy Birthday Ni-san!" 'Ni-san' means brother in japan. "Happy Birthday Dantey." My father wasn't very caring but today seemed different, he seemed to caring, in fact, it seemed like he was crying, no wait. He is crying! "Father, whats wrong?" "Nothing son. Nothing at all." It's been three hours and finally father brought the cake. "Son, i know i wasn't the best father." "Nor i was the best mother." My mother said whiling kissing me on the cheek. "And i wasn't the best brother of all humanity." "But we all love you, Dantey!" Everyone screamed it out, my friends, my family, even my girlfriend Amy, she was their as well. She kissed me on the cheek and told me that there is nothing in all entire earth that will separate us. "Son, im so glad you are here today with us. I feel like today was the day, where every nation got together and celebrated peace." My Father believed that there was peace somewhere in the world, we just had to find it. Father lived in a time where every kid, had to go to war or else they would get assassinated. And they entire 5 years my dad was in the war, all he would talk about is peace. In fact, my dad is a superhero. He taught me never to give up in my dreams, always look forward, and never ever look back. They called him "Super Man", weird name but he also had other nicknames such as the "The Man of Steel" and "The Indestructible Human". "Son, do you ever feel... feel like it's your time, your time to leave this earth and live in the heaven's above?" "Dad, leaving this earth is your job, you can easily fly your way out of earth in a matter of minutes, or even seconds. Know dying, you're indestructible father, nothing can break you. Except for Goku and Naruto. Those two have you beat without a doubt." "Hahaha! Boy, you watch too much anime!" We sat their in the front porch looking at the dusk sky, it was the best day of my life. Until that explosion. In a split-second almost the entire city was vaporized. We lived outside the city so the explosion didn't even get close enough to even blast us, but we still felt the strong air waves. I fell to the ground due to the winds strong force, but my father flied his way to the explosion, i chased him the way over their, and all hell broke loose. Every person in the entire city was injured, i've seen a few people die while i was chasing my dad the deaths of all those people were horrible, one cannot even begin to imagine all the gore and destruction. I finally had caught up to my father i saw how he and the rest of the Justice League struggled to take down a a villain, i saw how each one of the heroes fell to there to their doom. One by one, they all perished and my father was the last one standing. My father looked at me and told me to run. "RUN MY CHILD, MEET BACK WITH YOUR MOTHER, AND LEAVE! IT'S TO DANGEROUS TO BE OUT HERE! KEEP MOVING FORWARD AND NEVER LOOK BACK!" I did as i was told i was running back home, but i disobeyed my father and looked back, at the mere second i turned... My father had died. My father was assassinated by the villain who had destroyed the entire justice league. I fell to the my knee's and yelled cried out in sadness and sorrow, i had lost my father to the evil. "Finally, i have found the 'Power Core'! Who would have thought that it was hidden within your father young soul. With this, i will, and shall be, UNSTOPPABLE!" In a mere second, everything turned white. There was no sound, and when the pale white background faded. The entire city was demolished. All the building's were destroyed, all was demolished, everyone i had loved, every person that i cared about, and those who cared about me. All perished, from my life, memory, and soul. I cried myself to sleep. And in the morning i had awoken in a light blue metal room with one bed and a table with two chairs, one man, was on the other side of the table. "Tell me what happened kid, we know you are the only survivor of York Civilization." I looked at him in defeat. "The only one?" "Yes, my boy the only one." I felt so much sadness in my entire body i collapsed and fell into a giant slumber. I had awoken 3 hours and the same man sitting in the same direction told me. "Tell me everything." I sat down and explained everything to him. He told me that if i agreed to the terms of safety, he would send me a city known as today, "The City of Heroes", MegaVille. He had packed me everything that i needed to start the semester in MegaVille Junior High School, and gave me a rent free apartment, and i receive a few hundred dollars each week so i can buy food to last me a week. And well, you know the rest. I came to school and im here telling you the story.

Dexter didn't look at me after i told the story, but i could tell that he felt horrified and sad, Blossom had the same expression but she was crying, Buttercup didn't look at me. She didn't want to show her tears. I just sat there, looking down at the table. Until we were interrupted by the bell. "Okay kids thats the bell for lunch, have fun!" Both Blossom and Buttercup left instantly, but Dexter stayed. "Aren't you going to go?" "I pack my own lunch and stay in the classroom." "Oh, ok." "What about you?" "It's a new day for me, i don't feel comfortable around other people in the first week, besides, i'd rather sit in lunch with a friend." Dexter looked at me while taking a bit off of his sandwich. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. "Thanks Dantey. That means alot to me." "No problem, what are friends are for if they don't care about anyone's safety?" We just laughed and started talking about different stuff. Today was awesome, i was heading home already, school had ended. I gazed at my left and i saw both Blossom and Buttercup. I didn't want to bother them so i just kept walking straight to my house. But I guess Buttercup must've seen my walk by so she screamed my name and both Blossom and Buttercup ran to my direction. I felt happy, i made friends in the first day, so i don't really feel so lonely. I felt like nothing could stop me. We kept talking and talking, but they left a few minutes later because they needed to get home already, i also went my sepreat ways. I arrived home in no time flat, i went to the shower, and when i got out, i got dressed and went to bed. I fell asleep happily.


	2. Day 2 - School Trouble

_Hey dudes day 2 is out and day 3 is in progress. Spoiler's for the series is out on my deviantart channle. If you dare to look at them :)_

_ Today's Character's are._

_Dantey, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Billy, Mandy, And Mysterious Caller. Have Fun Bro's! ^W_^

Day 2

I awoke from my slumber, I was tired and really didn't feel like going to school today but i had no choice so i packed my  
backpack and ran my way to school. On the way to school i met this boy, he looked awfully sad so i came up to him. "Hey,  
whats wrong mate?" "I'M YOUR MATE!?" A boy with a red cap and blue with a huge nose looked at me awkwardly. "N-no it's  
just a way of saying if you're ok, the name is Dantey." "Hello Cupcake." "What? No, the name i Dantey, what's your name?"  
"My name is Billy, and i can't find my friend Mandy." "Oh so that's why you look down?" "Yes. I'm her best friend and her  
mindless slave, i sometimes think that she is just using me for her selfish needs!" From a distance, i saw a very beautiful  
yet very dangerous girl, she was the type of girl if you made a move on her, she would rip your hand off.. "Billy,  
what did i say about scaring people, it's not natural. "MANDY, I THOUGHT YOU HAD LEFT ME TO DIE HERE ALONE!" "I was, but  
i saw you annoying this person so i came to just take you, because without me, you're just a wandering soul." I looked  
at Billy, he was rather happy than sad, it must be that he is with Mandy. I just smiled at Billy. "Well Billy it was  
nice meeting you, but i have to get to class already." "Wait just a second there boy." I looked back at the blonde in back  
of me. "Me and Billy will take you there, won't we Billy?" "Yea, you were going the wrong way to class!" I looked in  
confusion and asked. "What do you mean?" "Me and Mandy know a shortcut to Mrs. Lozano's classroom." "Okay." I followed  
the boy with the red cap and blue shirt, he grabbed me by the hand, and ran off to Mrs. Lozano's class. I made it in time  
to class, thanks to Billy and Mandy. I sat down in my seat and the teacher had started the class. I didn't really follow  
anything the teacher said, i was just happy no one was disturbing me while taking a nap. The classroom door opened and a  
girl came rushing in. I was star-struck. She was the most gorgeous girl I've ever laid eye's on. She was very cute, i  
would lose my mind if she came up and talked to me. She was wearing the school uniform, something i haven't received yet,  
but damn, she made that uniform look good. I wasn't the only one who made google eye's at her. A lot of boys in the class  
dropped their pencil's and look straight towards, the cute blonde's direction. She had two pony-tails, that made her look  
more beautiful than any other girl in this school. She walked towards the table i was. Wait... Was she Bubbles? The one  
that didn't show up to class yesterday? Wow, I must be the luckiest 8th grader in the entire human history. She sat down  
next to me, i didn't look at her, i didn't dare, I was too scared to make a move. I just stayed quite and actually tried  
to pay attention in class. Sadly, all my efforts of keeping awake failed miserably and fell to sleep. I guess something  
big happened when i was asleep, i heard screaming in my ears and instantly woke up. Apparently, two male students were  
arguing about who hit who and it resulted in a fight, the teacher had to call security, because she didn't want to get  
involved with those two students, i looked at the two student's fighting, they were hitting each other pretty hard, and  
Both Buttercup and Blossom had the look, no they knew they needed to stop the fight.

'Huh? Whats this feeling I'm getting? It feels like i need to stop this fight. If i stop this fight, they might be talking  
about me throughout the entire school year, and that might drive the attention to that cute blonde. Or i can just let  
those two bozo's fight it out and let see who gets the beating to who.' What was i thinking? I needed to stop this fight,  
for some reason, i just had to stop this fight, i couldn't explain these feelings, but something was telling me that this  
fight had to be stopped.

I stood up. "Dudes, if you keep on killing yourself's like this, this fight won't resolve any matter at all!" They didn't  
listen, alright, it was time to do this the hard way. I approached one of the students and head-locked him. He couldn't  
escape, but he was struggling to get out. The other looked at me with a smirk on his face. "Thanks man, I'll repay you  
for this man."

'It's that feeling again, the same feeling i felt when i tried to decide to either stop this madness or let it continue.  
I knew i wouldn't get anything in return if i let this kid punch the other one, maybe i should stop this one from  
getting what he want's. Or let him hit this kid so they would both stop this madness. Which should I choose?'

I closed the gap between the kid and the other i was holding, i threw both my legs at the one that was going to punch the  
one i had locked up. He fell backwards and that moment, i had my wrist choke his neck, along with the other one i was  
already choking. I had them in a 2-way dead lock. The two kids tried to escape. But it was futile. "Stop this madness  
you two! You are not going to resolve anything if you two keep on fighting!" "Fuck You! Spike-hair!" the one in my right  
gave me death threats while the other one bit my wrist, it hurt but if i let go know, all my efforts will become nothing.  
The security came and tackled all three of us down. He had put hand-cuff's on both the kids that we're fighting, i turned  
around so he could hand-cuff me, but the teacher didn't let him. "Don't take this one, he stopped both of these two  
trouble makers from advancing any further. He is a little hero isn't he dear?" The cop looked at me. Then he smiled. He  
got down and looked me in the eye. "Kid, you did something good today, if you keep this up, and you'll become a hero to  
this school." I smiled. "Okay sir." The two kids were escorted out the classroom, but both looked back and whispered to  
me. "You're a dead man, Dantey." He leaned in close fast, i'm guessing he was trying to intimidate me. I didn't flinch,  
i wasn't going to show any fear. "You'll pay for this kid!" That was the last thing he said before he was escorted  
outside the building. The bell for lunch rang and everyone ran to the cafeteria. Only me and Dexter stayed in the  
classroom. "Why did you do it Dantey?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned around and it was Mandy, to her left, Billy was  
rather cheerful than shocked from what he saw earlier. "HEY DANTEY!" Billy screamed out while taking a bit off oh his lunch  
that he received from the cafeteria ladies. "Hey Billy, um what was you're question again Mandy?" I was trying to stall  
Mandy as much as possible. I didn't really feel like talking about the incident with anyone at the moment. "Don't try to  
stall me Dantey, just tell me." I looked down. "I don't honestly know Mandy, but something in my mind told me to stop this  
fight, i can't really explain how, or why, but i felt like i was suppose to do it." "Like a guardian angel?" "Yes Billy,  
like a guardian angel." "I really don't follow what your trying to say but i kinda understand where your coming from."  
Mandy exclaimed at me, i looked at her and smiled, she didn't smile back but i knew she wanted to smile back as well.  
"Well i thought it was pretty brave." Dexter told us. "You do know who you were messing with don't you Dantey?" I looked  
confused. "Can't say that i do, Dexter." Dexter stopped chewing on his food, Mandy stood still, and Billy stopped poking  
his nose. They all looked at me. Trying to figure out if i was joking around or actually telling the truth. "You're not  
lying are you Dantey?" Billy asked me with a horrified expression in his face. Mandy looked at me. "Dantey, stop joking  
around and tell us the truth!" "I'm telling you the truth. I don't know what your talking about." Dexter slammed his palm  
to the table we were sitting in. "Dantey, because of you! You arrested two of the most feared students of all districts!"  
"How could those two be dangerous?" "This isn't a game anymore, once those two get out, they will hunt you down with their  
gangs!" "Did you say gangs? Meaning they are with different gangs the two of them? Then why go after me if they both work  
for different people." Mandy sat down and looked at me. "Even though they are from different gangs, that doesn't mean they  
never worked together. They sometimes put there differences aside and beat the hell out of who they want." "I'm not to  
concern about those two." "Really? So what will happen when they get out Dantey?" I looked at Dexter. I knew, that he didn't  
want me to get hurt. He was worried about what would happen to me if they got out. "Dexter, stop worrying about me. Nothing  
bad is going to happen." "BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF THEY FIND YOU DANTEY!?" Billy screamed at my ear. "I'll cross that  
bridge when i come to it." They all looked at me. "You are very brave you know that Dantey." Dexter looked at me with a  
smile. "I have to agree with Dexter, i don't know a single person in this world that can keep his mind cool and calm even  
if he knows the results of his doing." Mandy didn't change her expression but i knew she wanted to smile. Billy was crying.  
"Why are you crying Billy?" "THEY ARE TEARS OF JOY!" Me and Dexter both laughed, Mandy as always didn't change her  
expression. "Oh Dantey, i almost forgot why i came in the first place. The Powerpuff girls want to speak with you also."  
I looked at her with a confused expression. "The Powerpuff girls?" Dexter interpreted. "Dantey is new remember? He isn't  
familiar with the name 'Powerpuff' so cut him some slack Mandy." "Alright Dexter, Dantey, Do you know who are Blossom,  
Buttercup and Bubbles?" "Yeah, i know who they are." "Well Dantey, they are not human. They are Super Heroes of this. They  
call themselves 'The Powerpuff Girls', they dedicated their life's to fight evil. And they also work with the Hero  
Organization, were all the heroes. Where all the heroes meet up and get things settled." "Okay and what does that have to  
do with me?" "There Organization want's to speak with you and they also want to know why you did what did in the classroom,  
Blossom is pretty pissed about what you did, Buttercup said you looked all bad ass when you went at them, and well  
Bubbles..." I looked at her, i didn't say, but my face gave her the idea that i wanted to know what had the cute blonde  
had said. "Actually, she didn't say a thing, but all i know is they want to talk to you." I looked at Dexter, with a  
smirk on my face, he knew what i was up to. "Oh no man, i ain't going no matter what you say!" "Come on man, it's only  
ten minutes to the bell, have some heart. Come on, i need this." Dexter didn't look at me. I leaned over and smiled.  
"Come on man, it's only going to be ten minutes." He looked at me and laughed, we both laughed. "But we do it fast man!  
You know i don't like going to the cafeteria!" "Okay man, lets go." We ran to the cafeteria as fast as possible, i came  
in first place when we entered the cafeteria. "YES, SUCK ON THAT DEXTER! I ACHIEVE GREATNESS!" Everyone looked at us and  
they all started to laugh. Dexter walked up to me. "Dude slow down, i can't even catch my breath." I looked around trying  
to find those 'Powerpuff Girls'. "Did they leave already?" "Nah, they have to be here somewhere." I looked at my left,  
and there she was again, the most beautiful of all women all time, the gorgeous blonde walked up to me and asked me with  
the voice of an angel. "Excuse me, are you Dantey?" I tried to keep calm, but i was losing it. "Yes i am, and you are?"  
"You've never heard of me?" She looked at me with confusion, her faces was gorgeous and made me look like a total idiot.  
I tried to keep the conversation going. "Can't say that I do." I knew Dexter wanted to say something. I whispered. "You  
better shut your mouth." He looked at me with confusion, then his expression changed. He whispered to my ear. "I didn't  
know you had feelings for her." "How about i share my past with you?" He changed his face to try to look so we weren't  
talking about the cute blonde that was right in front of me. "The name is Bubbles Dantey, and it's a pleasure to meet you,  
Dexter, i didn't expect you to come, what changed?" She was looking at Dexter. "Lets just say my friend here has his own  
ways of convincing me to go with him where ever he pleases." She looked at me and gave me a smile. "Dantey and Dexter  
would you please follow me?" "Lead the way Bubbles." I looked at Dexter, and sure enough, he had the most vilest smile  
i have ever seen. "You better not say anything to embarrass me!" I whispered to him. "Don't worry Dantey, it's all in the  
bag." I looked forward and followed the blonde to the table where just yesterday i met both Blossom and Buttercub. "Hey  
Dantey, how's it been?" "Hey bone-head, i saw you stop the biggest fight in all school history! How does it feel to  
be talked and admire and hated by the entire school by just enrolling a few days ago!?" Was that suppose to be some kind  
of joke? I knew she is a super human and to be honest, stopping the two most feared kids in the school isn't as much as  
popular as being friends with super human's. "You cause a lot of commotion Dantey, what happened? More importantly, why  
did you do it?" I couldn't come up with the words. Dexter just looked at me. "I can't exactly explain why i did it, but  
it felt right..." "What? It felt right beating up Jacob and Randy?" I was cut off my Blossom. "No, i felt like i was suppose  
to stop that fight. Like something in my mind told me what this would happen if i didn't do it, and if i did do it, i  
would get something good in return." "Yea, you'll get something in return... But it won't be good!" I chuckled at  
Buttercup's joke. "Listen Dantey, i guess that you already know that we're um sorta of..." "All you three are super heroes,  
yes i heard it already, although it's hard to believe it." "Well, people are starting to question you're appearance. Have  
you heard of the organization that we work for?" "Yea, the Heroes Organization." "Well they want to talk to you about,  
what exactly happened. I had told them the version you told me, but they need to know how the villain looked like so they  
can hunt him down." "I really don't have any spare time on the week ends, nor i have time on school days, sorry girls,  
my hands are always full. But i guess Monday and Wednesday are the only days im free to chat or whatever." "That may be a  
problem Dantey, the organization will only accept you only on Fridays." "Shucks, my hands are full on friday's, i go to  
guitar practice with Alfred over at the local music store." "Could you skip this lesson Dantey? We really need you there."  
"I'll talk to him on Thursday, for the mean time, i can't guaranty that I'll be there. If I can go, then have someone pick  
me up at my house over at Will's Street 104." "Okay Dantey, oh and one thing else, didn't you say that you play the  
guitar?" "Yeah i do, why?" "Well can you meet us at the Band Room in 7th period? We can talk to Mr. Harper, he's doing  
a tour this year about rock, metal, heavy-metal, you name it. And i think it would be a great opportunity for you to be  
there." "Sounds like fun, I'll meet you guys there." The bell rang and me and Dexter ran to our next class. It was the  
start of a new beginning for me... I felt a very disturbing presence, a very familiar presence. I felt like something was  
wrong, like something very bad is about to happen right now. I stopped running, this presence was familiar alright. My  
body couldn't move, i felt so much fear. This presence was fill with pity, sorrow, hate, confusion and love. So much  
emotion's in one presence. What was this, I wanted to fall to my knees. i felt so tired. I needed to lie down. I didn't  
feel good. "De-Dexter, i don't feel so hot." Dexter looked at me. "Do you need to go to the nurse?" I didn't look at him.  
I was too tired, i felt like fainting. "Dexter..." I felt horrible and if people looked at my current state right now,  
they would say the same thing as well. My legs had given up on me, i couldn't move a single muscle. What is wrong with me?  
I was to tired. I was about to collapse but Dexter caught me in time before my entire body fell to the floor. "Are...ok...  
man?" I couldn't hear what had Dexter said, but i knew what he had tried to ask. I felt like i went deaf, but i could  
still hear the voices of the students around me, looking at me with worried expression's. I could hardly open my eye's.  
But i knew that i was awake, trying my hardest not to rest my eye's. not even for a bit. Me and Dexter made it to the  
infirmary in no time, but it felt like hours to me. Dexter lied me on top of the bed. "Everything will be okay, you  
hear me Dantey?" Great, i was getting sleepier and sleepier, before i shut my eye's i saw the figure of Mandy, Billy,  
Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles. My eye sight was getting blurrier and blurrier, their figures were fading and in back  
of Bubbles, i saw a dark shadow. The Shadow looked at me, with red eye's. It looked at me and told me. "You've met with a  
terrible fate, my friend." And with those last words i heard, i blacked out. Everything went dark.

I awoke three hours later, school already ended and Dexter, Billy and Mandy were all waiting for me to wake up. "What  
happened Dantey?" Billy looked at me with concern. I didn't respond to him, i still felt a little oozy. Mandy didn't  
change her expression and Dexter had given me a thermometer and placed it in my mouth. "You look fine Dantey, how do you  
feel?" "I still feel a bit tired, i didn't know you were a medic." "I've studded a lot of stuff, medical training,  
constructor, computer programmer, you name it." "Well, at least i know who to come for when i need help with my exam's"  
Both me and Dexter laughed. Billy was poking his nose and Mandy with the same old face. "You gave the entire school a  
scare, The Powerpuff's stayed all the way to 6th period." "They skipped 3 periods just to see if i was okay?" "Yep,  
unfortunately, they needed to go back to class so me, Billy and Dexter volunteered to stay, well Billy forced me to come.  
But then again, i stayed just to get away from Mr. Portnak's class for an entire hour." "Sounds like he's really bad  
teacher." "Dantey, you know the half of it." All of us laughed, well except you know who. "Looks like our shift's are  
over." I looked confused, and everyone got up and grabbed their bags. "The Powerpuff's will be here shortly Dantey, sorry  
we couldn't stay to long." "What are you talking about? You've been here for three hours!" Me, Dexter and Billy chuckled,  
Mandy had already left the room. "We'll be on our way, stay healthy and safe Dantey" Dexter left the room. "And remember  
Dantey, always sprinkle where it most tickles! BYE!" Billy left the room. I laughed softly. A few minutes later, Blossom,  
Buttercup and Bubbles had entered the empty room. "Hi, Dantey, how are you feeling?" The red-haired girl looked at me  
while getting ready to check on me. "I'm fine, and let me guess, you are also like Dexter?" "You mean that im also a medical  
trainee? Sorta, i don't take a few classes that Dexter takes such as constructing and computer programming, but overall,  
I've studied a lot of things with him and he's taught me things i really didn't know." "Know i have two people who can  
help me with my studies." The Powerpuff's laughed, i just smiled. "Listen Dantey, i need to take a few blood test's, do  
you mind?" "I don't really mind Blossom, i'll agree to anything as long as you take this tired feeling I've been getting.  
"This will hurt for just a few moment's." She took out a vaccination, Buttercup turned the other way around. "What's wrong  
Buttercup?" "I'm scared of needles, Dantey." She looked so afraid. "Buttercup, needles aren't that scary, whats scary is  
getting the infection just because you didn't want to get your medicine." "Needles aren't the only things that Buttercup  
is afraid of." The cute blonde responded to my answer. "She's also afraid of blood." I looked at her. "Buttercup, I'm the  
one getting vaccinated so their is no need to be afraid." She didn't look at me. "I know but the sight of blood just freaks  
me out." "You need to let go of that fear, Buttercup." "I don't know how though." I looked at her, then looked at Blossom,  
she had the needle ready and i knew exactly what to do in order for her to lose that fear of her's. "Don't move your arm  
too much Dantey." "What will happen if i do?" "If you move to much a lot of blood will gush out and if that happens then  
you will die." The perfect way to lose a fear. When the needle entered my veins, i waited for the small tank to get filled  
up so when she would pull out the needle i would move my arm to the left rapidly. so the needle will make a big scratch,  
leaving me with a lot of blood gushing out. The tank was being filled up, i felt Blossom trying to pull the needle, this  
was my chance. I quickly moved my arm to left, like i had predicted, a lot of blood was gushing out, it hurt like hell,  
but it will all be worth it. Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles eye's widen, Bubbles covered her mouth, she didn't want to let  
out a scream, Blossom scolded me. "What did i tell you!?" Buttercup was about to leave the room. "Don't you dare leave  
this room Buttercup, this is the chance to let go of your fear right know!" Buttercup stopped her steps and turned back  
slowly, she looked at my direction but didn't look at the blood that was gushing out. Blossom had grabbed a first-aid kit  
and brought out something that looked like toilet paper. She wanted to wrap it around the area the was gushing out blood,  
but i didn't her. "Let Buttercup do it!" "Your crazy Dantey!" "Whats crazy is that if Buttercup fights with someone that's  
covered with blood all around, she'll lose her focus and faint right in front of the battle scene, do you really want  
that happening to your own sister Blossom!?" She knew i had a point. "Dantey, she can learn to overcome that fear later!  
So i suggest i wrap-" "I'll do it Blossom!" We all looked at her. Both Blossom and Bubbles stayed quite at Buttercup's  
response, i just simply made a weak smile. "O-okay so how do i do this correctly without messing up Blossom?" She still  
had fear in her eye's, but she was also confident. "Lean down, and try to find the area that's gushing out, then wrap it  
around three times, and then cover the entire arm, that should stop the blood from gushing out." Buttercup leaned down  
and looked at my arm, blood had squirted on her face and she wanted to turn tail and run. "Buttercup, i might as well die  
right in front of both you and your sister's eye's." She looked at me. She was terrified. "But Dantey..." "Is losing a  
comrade okay with you just because you can't overcome your fear of blood?" She was crying, but then gave a fierce look,  
that was the kind of look i wanted to see. She wrapped my gushing area three times just like Blossom said, then she  
covered the rest of my arm. They all sighed. I looked at my wrist, i didn't feel anything squirting out anymore. "Thanks  
for understanding Blossom." Blossom didn't look to happy and in a split-second, she slapped me hard on the face. I fell  
back and she grabbed my neck collar and pulled me to her direction. She had a fierce look. I didn't change my shocked  
expression but i feared what she would do to me. I closed my eye's, i tried not to see what she would do. I felt a small  
peck on my cheek. I opened my eye's, just to see that she kissed my cheek's. Both sister's we're shocked. I wasn't  
expecting a kiss, and i just stood still, not trying to ruin the moment. Her lips released my face, she still had those  
fierce eye's but then she smiled at me. "Dantey, i know you mean well but you shouldn't harm yourself just so people  
have easier life's." "So what do i do then? Leave that job to the super heroes then?" "We've been in the super hero  
business since we were born Dantey, we stick our butt out for them. Your just a normal school kid. I don't see how a  
normal kid can safe the entire city just alone." She had a point they're. I was just a mere child, i couldn't save this  
world all by myself. "I will protect this city, this world, no matter what pain befalls in the front lines." All the  
Powerpuff's looked at me, they are all surprised. "I will not let this city fall just like York, i will protect this city  
with my very own life. because that is my fate, my destiny. No matter the cause." They all looked surprised and then they  
all smiled at me. Buttercup jumped on me and started nudging my head, Blossom laughed at us. Bubbles stayed back, admiring  
on what i said a few seconds ago. I felt a lot better. "We'll be leaving Dantey, want us to give you a ride?" "No thanks  
Blossom, i could hold my own." "Alright, stay safe, let's go Buttercup, Bubbles." "I'll catch up to you sis, you go on  
ahead." "Alright but don't take long." "Okay sis!" Both Girls went off flying in the night sky and i was alone with the  
girl i liked the most. She was waiting for her sister's to be out of sight. She approached me. I didn't know to either be  
embarrassed or be scared. "Know that we're alone, i want to talk to you." I didn't move but i was completely starstruck.  
"T-talk about w-what?" "About you, your very different from any other boy in the whole school. All that talk about safety,  
and how you want to save the world, and you even took that fear away from my sister!" "That was nothing, i only do things  
that benefit other people." "That's just it, your different, you don't care about your own wants and needs, you only  
care about other's people's safety! It's just sad knowing that you're not a super hero, it would've been a lot more easier  
for you to help other people." "Yea, it sure seem's nice being the good guy." Bubbles smiled at me, she leaned in closer  
and hugged me. "Your very different, and i thank you for helping my sister overcome her fear of blood." I blushed hard.  
"It was nothing." She looked at me. "I don't know why, but i get a really weird feeling. I feel more safe with you than  
anybody in this city." I tried to back away. "Bubbles... I don't think you'll be safe with me." What do you mean Dantey?"  
She looked at me with a confused expression. "I can't explain it, but i feel as if something is following me. Wanting to  
strike when the time is right. I can't put it into words, but i don't want you to get hurt." "Are you forgetting who i am?"  
"Oh yea, you're a super hero. But that's not what i mean Bubbles, something more powerful is on its way, i felt it when  
i was starting to faint." She looked confused but she understood on what i was trying to say. "Dantey, your kind." Without  
even flinching, she approached me and gave me a kiss, I was shocked, but then again, this is what i was craving for. She  
released her lips from mine and apologized. "I'm so sorry Dantey, i don't know what came over me!" She was blushing red  
and kept apologizing. Her face was so cute. I couldn't hold it no more. I approached her and kissed her. She didn't move  
a muscle and neither did i. We stayed locked for a few seconds then i released her. "No need to apologize Bubbles, it's  
all in the bag." I smiled and she smiled back. "D-Dantey?" She looked at me, it seemed like she wanted to ask a question.  
"Does this mean we're?" At first i didn't understand on what she was trying to say, then i got the picture. "I guess we  
are. But that's if you want us to be together i guess." "I've never gone out with someone, so i never knew what to do.  
Have you've dated anyone?" I didn't look at her. She made me remember on what had happen in York Civilization. "I'm so  
sorry Dantey, i didn't mean to get you sad." "No worries Bubbles, she is past news know, I'm with you, and i'll only  
belong to you." I kissed her neck. She giggled. "Stop that Dantey!" She laughed and gave me a punch in the wrist, I fell  
to the ground. Forgetting who she was. She run towards me. "I'm so sorry Dantey, i guess i don't know my own strength when  
it comes down to relationship's." "No worries Bubbles, it tickled anyway." We both laughed. "Should i walk you home  
Bubbles?" Bubbles smiled at me. "It'll be a honer." We were walking to the city streets. Telling jokes to each other.  
Just the way I did when i first met Amy. Those were some good times. And a few bad one's. But they were good one's. I  
just hope this relationship doesn't end, i really love Bubbles, and i guess she loves me back as well. We arrived at her  
house and she turned around. "Thank you for walking me home, but it wasn't necessary though, i could just fly my way  
back home." "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my girlfriend fly around the city alone then?" She laughed at  
my joke. "Well goodbye Bubbles and sweet dreams." "Yea, thank you Dantey." She kissed my cheek and she got inside. I was  
alone. I figured out that the Powerpuff's lived just a few blocks away from my house. So i wouldn't have to walk so much  
just to see my girl. I was in my house in a no time at all. I went to take a shower. The water was neither hot nor cold,  
just the way i liked it. As i got out of the shower, my phone was ringing, i thought that organization had called. But  
it was a text message. A text message from someone, who would send me a message if i haven't given anyone my phone number?  
I read the message, and it said. 'We need your help tomorrow survivor. Meet us at Backdoor Alley at eight-thirty sharp.'  
I responded back. 'Who are you?' I waited two minutes and the person responded back. 'Let's just say that i was there  
when York Civilization was annihilated from the map. It was a very sad view but it was amazing how the blast destroyed  
everything but you.' I stood there in fear, had he seen the blast? Was he there when it happened? My head was giving me  
million's of question, but i knew that all of those question had one answer, and this person who had texted me knew it.  
I needed to find him. 'Who are you?' was mt response to his text. He responded 'The name is Rick James. And you will do  
everything i say or bad things will fall upon you.' 'Like what?' 'We'll kill Bubbles.' I was terrified. How did he know  
about me and Bubbles? 'What do you know about her? And how much do you know? Tell me or I'll kill you!' 'A human going  
to kill a conduit? That's the most stupidest logic I've ever read or heard of. Everyone knows the Powerpuff Girls, but i  
know that you are mating with Bubbles, beware my friend. If you don't do what you are told, two conduits will clash.'  
I was too scared to reply back. A 'conduit'? What's that? I received another text message. 'Oh and conduit mean's a human  
with super natural power's. Just like your father and the entire justice league.' He knew about my father as well? And  
his organization as to? 'What should i do, to keep Bubbles away from harm?' i responded back. 'Your school principal  
will give you a package. DO NOT OPEN THE PACKAGE! If you do, we'll know, and we will kill Bubbles the minute you open it.  
Okay, after your principle gives it to you, you go to Backdoor Alley at eight-thirty, and i will meet you there, after we  
meet i will take the package from you, and you go back to your normal pathetic life with a conduit as your wife.' I blushed  
at the reply he did but i knew this was serious. But what does the school principle have to do with this? 'Make sure no  
one follows you, and don't tell anyone about this, or we'll kill Bubbles.' Great, so no one can know a boy a wandering  
the night delivering a package to this stranger that is threatening the love of his life. 'I'm counting on you Dantey,  
don't screw this up. Or lots of life's would be in jeopardy.' 'Okay' That was the last text i got for the night. I was  
tired, i wanted this to end, but it'll just be tomorrow, it won't harm anyone know would it? I knew what i was doing is  
wrong but Bubble's life may be in jeopardy. I need to do this. Let's just see what will happen tomorrow.


	3. Day 3 - Double the Trouble

Hey bro's Day 3 is finally

**'TSOA' **means "The Story Of Another" it means some else telling the story. Example -

"How could i let this happen?" My mind swirled with numerous thoughts. "...Wait...What was that?" I could feel the presence of another being. "Oh boy...Here we go again..."

** TSOA **

"This doesn't make any sense, if Sensei Jack knew this would happen, why didn't he go full fledged samurai, on the dude!?" "How know's, maybe it just wasn't his fight."

Day 3

I awoke from my long slumber, just thinking of yesterday at night. Why did he need me? Is there something that needed to happen? All i now is that if i don't what I'm told then Bubble's would be in grave danger. I couldn't back down know, not know, not ever. I was outside of my house. I was too lazy to go to school but the text says it's today, so i'll just do the person a quick favor and move on with my life. I took a few steps, then i heard my name being called out. I looked back and saw Dexter, Billy, Mandy, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles. They all ran to my direction except for Mandy, she just walked towards me. They all greeted me with the usual greet, Bubbles and Blossom hugged me, both Billy and Dexter pounded my fist, Buttercup hit me in the arm, and of course Mandy just looked at me with a glare, i didn't know how to respond to that, all i know is that if i get her mad, bad things will happen to me. "How are you Dantey?" Bubbles questioned me. "I'm fine Bubbles." "AW, JUST CUT THE CRAP ALREADY DANTEY! Bubbles told us everything." I looked at the girl of my dreams, my heart and soul. She stook her tongue at me with such innocence and love. Her smile was perfect. "Billy here took the liberty of texting the whole school that you and Bubbles were dating, he got lots of replies back, most of them were death threats from Bubbles fan-group of boys, a few of them were from girls who favored Bubbles and are planning to break you guys apart, the rest are congratulation's from a few boy's and girl's from our class and a few from different classes." Mandy told me, I was stunned now everyone knows our little secret. "But to be honest, after a few hundred death threats, no one in school seem's to believe it, so it is your job to prove them." "Wait, what?" "That's what you have to do in order to go out with my beloved sister Dantey!" Blossom smiled at me then she took out her tongue Buttercup smiled at me and patted my back. "So, i can't get close to my girl until i prove it?" "Yep." Buttercup told me. "Then how i will be prove it then?" "Wait, you aren't worried about they might say? All the death threats you may receive All the rumor's that will be said?" "Blossom have you ever gone out with someone?" "Can't say that i have..." "Then don't question someone with experience, I've gone out with two girls before, making Bubbles number three, and don't worry Blossom." I wrapped my hands around Bubbles. "I won't ever, ever hurt her." Dexter nodded, Billy was crying 'Tears of Joy', Buttercup and Blossom both hold their hands and started jumping happily, Mandy didn't do a thing, Bubbles blushed when everyone took their eye's off of us, she quickly kissed my cheek. I smiled at her, she smiled at me back, then we headed to our school. Everyone advanced and opened the gate, me and Bubbles who were still holding hands, she stopped right before i entered. "Do y-you think people would like that we are dating?" "I mean, people hardly know you, and they've known me for quite some time, and just imagining two unlikely students being a couple? Sounds a bit off, to me. Do you still want to go through with this Dantey?" I looked at her. "Bubbles, i don't care what they say, i don't care what they do. As long as we are together, than i'll be by your side till forever." She was surprised and she gently kissed my lips. "Your to sweet Dantey." She took a deep breath. "I'm ready Dantey." "Then lead the way beautiful." She took a step further and we both entered the building, we heard lots of gasps when we walked by the other students who looked at us. The boy's gave us fierce looks, which intimidated Bubbles although she didn't show any signs of fear, i knew she was a bit worried. "Don't get intimidated Bubbles, their just jealous they didn't have the nerve to ask you out. You shouldn't worry Bubbles, besides, i will always protect you." I whispered to her ear. "Have you forgotten who is the superhero here?" "Like that makes a difference, I will still protect you. Even if i have to give up my very soul." "Oh your to kind and sweet Dantey!"

She yelled out and our lips collided. I was surprised i felt a tongue I pulled away. "What?" "I didn't know you'd go to that extreme." "What, you don't like?" She looked at me with puppy eye's. "I'm not telling you to stop, just a bit surprised. We continued, i could see that the boy's were ready to strike, i gave those kids a taste of my middle figure i pulled it out on them, they got angrier and i became more satisfied. I wrestled Bubbles tounge. We had to pull away sense we ran out of air. If we were both dead, we could do this forever. "That was amazing, I've never kissed a boy like that." "I bet I'm your first kiss ain't I?" She didn't look at me. Her eye's said there was another. "Your my first boyfriend, but not my first kiss, I'm sorry." Her eye's was full of sadness. "Well shucks, wished i came earlier But he, no hard feelings Bubbles, right?" I tried to cheer up that sad mood of her's, it breaks my heart looking at her like that. "It's okay Bubbles, you don't need to be saddened, it breaks my  
heart looking at you like that, please cheer up." I grabbed her chin and pulled her face slowly to mine, our lips touched. We could stay in that position forever. Until we were interrupted by the principle. "Dantey, I need you in my office. Know, pronto." "What seems to be the problem Mrs. Applebutt?" "It's 'Applebot'! Not 'Applebutt'." I wanted to laugh, no wait, i did. And so did Bubbles, Mrs. Applebot didn't smile to our humor. "Dantey, i need you in my office know." "Alright Mrs. Applebutt, don't get angry." "You'll get a referral if you keep calling me 'Applebutt'." "Alright, you're the man, i mean woman." "Your stepping on the line boy." She warned me. "I'll see you after i get out of this hell." I whispered to my love. "Alright, just don't let Appelbutt get the best of you!" We both chuckled. "I heard that Bubbles!" We burst ed out laughing. "I'll see you in class Bubbles." I kissed her lips, such a soft sensation, so sweet, and tasty for some odd reason. I was force to pull our kiss sense Mrs. Butt didn't like what we were doing.

I entered Mrs. Appelbot's office, she didn't have an expression on her face. "So, Mrs. Applebot, nice to meet you." "Cut the crap Dantey, tell me, did you receive the message from Rick?" I didn't look at her. Those text's that threatened Bubbles. "Yes miss." "Then you know what to do right?" "Yes Ma'am." "Okay, remember, if you mess up, we kill Bubbles." I stood there in fear, did my principle say she was going to kill my girlfriend? "W-w-wait, your really not going to do that are you Mrs. Applebot?" "Try me, son of Clark." She knew my father as well? "From what i heard, you have no supernatural powers, and Bubbles is no where near strong enough to take Rick down. Unlike Bubbles, Rick has taken control of his powers, he is a pure conduit, I've never met a single person who could stand his or her own against Rick!" She sounded to confident about Rick. Almost like she was his mom. "Okay i get it, Rick is powerful, but why me?" "A conduit knocked on our door, he seemed to know to  
much about the future, he predicted many event's that Rick was going to do. From this point, i can't tell you anymore." "Okay, so can you explain to me what a conduit is exactly?" "A conduit, is a human being that has supernatural powers. Just like The Powerpuff girls and Rick. Each conduit has only one type of power but Rick is trying to change that." "What do you mean?" "I can't tell you. But when you meet Rick. He'll probably tell you." "Alright than. So continue with the conduit thing." "Like i mentioned before, conduit's can only have one type of power but when the learn to manipulate their powers correctly, they learn new powers. For example, if you control fire, and you learned to control it correctly, you gain a new type of power, depending on what type of power you possess, like the fire example, you could learn a power that lets you summon fire-like tornadoes. You catch my drift?" "I get the gist of what you're trying to tell me." "Alright then, get back to class, and remember if you tell a soul,  
i will make sure, you and your girlfriend die in the same hands." My expression was the same as the last, i stood by the door, i was terrified, what if she would actually kill me, or more worse, kill Bubbles. I couldn't move, i was to terrified, terrified that my teacher would kill me and my love. If i didn't want this to happen, then i need to fulfill my promise. "If i do this, would you leave my life with Bubbles alone?" "Did Rick promise you that?" I nodded. "We will ask more favor's along the way, Rick told you that only to persuade you." "You're an honest woman aren't you?" "I don't want you to be used by Rick, I'm not a bad person Dantey, I'm just receiving order's." "It's not to late miss, you can still change your action's, that's what my dad always said. For every choice, there is an action, and for every action, there is a choice. You can still change your mind miss. It's never to late to back down." "I know, but when the time comes, I'll cross the bridge." "See you, uh... later Mrs. Applebot." "All in good time Dantey, all in good time." I was outside of my principal's office, the same woman who threaten my love. I couldn't believe I was being set up! 'Live my pathetic life with my conduit wife', my ass. This 'Rick' was going to use me, he was making me do his dirty work. Then again, there is no alternative way out of this mess, I'm stuck in a two-way-dead-lock, either do what I'm told and get into deep shit, or lose my girlfriend. Yep, this is totally fair for the new kid in this city. I was already late to class anyways, it was already third period, i skipped two of my classes just to receive death threats from my principle and this 'Rick'. If the principle is really was true, that no one could stand his own against Rick then me and Bubbles will be in a tough leash, i have no super powers, and I'll just be holding Bubbles back if Rick actually gets to fight us both. In this moment i felt kinda useless, no. I am pretty useless. I can fend myself against two of the most wanted students in the world. But cannot even beat a conduit. What am i saying? No human can stand up to a conduit, they're not strong enough to even beat the weakest one. I kept on wandering around the halls. Not wanting to go to Mr. Portnak's class, damn that guy just pisses me off so much. But sitting next to Bubbles in all of my classes are worth it. Crap, i really want to be next to Bubbles right know in this moment. Maybe i should just go to Portnak's class, it'd be worth being next to Bubbles the entire third to fifth period. Third and fourth period are just plain hell. I thank god that fifth period is my advisory classes. Mr. Portnak is bad ass but he's not when he's teaching. In advisory he's one of the coolest teacher's They are in this school. I sighed slowly. "Fine Portnak, I'll go to your stupid class." I whispered to myself. And directed myself to Mr. Portnak's class after wandering off in the hallways, i found myself in Mr. Portnak's class in a few minutes, still, third period is almost over. I opened the door, i saw Mr.  
Portnak glaring at me, everyone glared at me except The PPG sister's and Dexter, they just smiled at my presence. Sad i don't have Billy nor Mandy in this class, would've been funnier with them. "Where were you Dantey? I marked you absent." "I was at the principles office." "What did you do?" "Nothing, she just wanted to talk to me." "I think it was more than just talking." A boy yelled it out, the entire class laughed. I'm guessing he's one of the one's that want to separate me and Bubbles. But i didn't mind. As long as I'm with Bubbles, those people can suck it. "Dantey, this time i'll forgive it. But please inform me whenever your going to stay somewhere else." "Alright sir, i'll remember that." He got in his computer. I'm not a computer geek so i don't know how to use, nor know what I'm or the person's doing. Even if he/she is sending messages to another person. "Ok, i marked you here so you can't get any bad attention." "Thank you sir." "Sit down know, I'm gonna start teaching know." I directed myself  
to my seat, the one next to both Dexter and Bubbles. I sat next to my nerdy friend. And my girl. "What did Mrs. Applebutt tell you?" We both chuckled. But I was scared of the consequences that might happen if i told her. Then again, she will find out eventually, and when she does. She'll never live to forgive me. "I'll tell you when i get to your house. I need to talk to you private." "If it's private then i should go to your house, Buttercup likes to eavesdrop on everything." She whispered in my ear. "But why?" "I-I just... It's better if i told you in private." She looked at me, surprised. "Your not going to...?" "No it's nothing sexual Bubbles. We've just met." I knew what she was thinking and i think she thought that i would take advantage of her just because we're dating. "Do you think I'm capable of taking advantage of you? I'm not those kind of guys Bubbles, i would never harm you, never." She kissed my cheek. "Thank you, Dantey, that's what i wanted to hear. I'm sorry for approaching like that Dantey."  
I smiled. And like all classes are supposed to start. We started class in Mrs. Portnak. I fell asleep like ten minutes later. Mrs. Portnak didn't mind. But if we don't pass his test then the person is really going to get it. I shouldn't fell asleep because Bubbles fell asleep as well, only she used my head as her pillow. I would've loved holding her while seeing her fall asleep. But then again, i would be hated by everyone in the class except for of course my friend's, and the teacher's. I woke up and i heard the bell ring. Advisory came popping into my mind. I still felt the weight of my girl on my head. So i slowly try to break our gap. I placed my jacket right under her head. Curled it up like a fat ball and let her head slide into the soft object i was wearing. She was asleep. Like a little girl counting sheep. Hey, that rhyme's! I caressed her hair but only for a few seconds. I was still half-asleep. I lied my head down, right next to her's. I fell into a deep slumber. Let's just leave it at that.

"Dantey, it's time to go know." A angel whispered in my ear. My eye's sliding up like the cover's of a window. "Time to go Dantey, Mrs. Lozano's class is next." "Alright, alright, you go on ahead." "Okay honey, i'll see you in class." She left Mr. Portnak's class. I stayed there for a few minutes. "Uh... I'm so damn tired..." "Let's go Dantey, i have another class to attend to." "Alright sir, see you tomorrow." "Stay safe." I exited Portnak's class and went straight to Mrs. Lozano's. "I'm here Miss, don't count me absent." "Alright Dantey, go to your seat." I sat in my seat, the one next to Bubbles. "I don't have anything to teach you today so i'll let you guys have the day off." Everyone started talking the minute Lozano said it was alright to do whatever we want. "Dantey did you do Mrs. Garza's homework?" I looked at my girlfriend with a confused look. "Wait, we had homework? Crap, i totally forgot we had homework for her." "It wouldn't hurt to do it know right?" "I guess, then again, i'd do anything you ask." "Oh stop it you!" We took 20 minutes to finish our homework, but it was worth it. "Well, R.I.P my pencil lid, he was a great friend." "And a great writer too." We both chucked. "Bubble's... I've always wanted to ask you something. But i don't know if it'll be offensive." "What is it?" "How would you look like without your pony-tails?" She blushed at me. "my hair isn't long but Buttercup says that it doesn't fit my personality, but if you really want to see it's fine with me." "You don't have to if you don't need to, or you can just show me when we talk over at my house." She looked down. "Can't we just talk about it right know?" "You don't trust me?" "It's not that it's just... I don't know..." "You don't have to go if you don't want to but i need to talk to you Bubbles. It's extremely important." She didn't look at me. Even though she didn't say a word, she still thinks i would have my way with her. "Bubbles. Please understand. I would never do something like that to you. I would never take advantage of you." "You promise?" "On my very own grave." "Don't say that or it might just happen." I turned around and saw a boy. He had mean eye's and he glared at me. He had his hair all combed, like those dork's in band class and his ear's are big, well i wouldn't say 'big' but not the average size of normal ear's. "Can i help you?" "You better watch yourself Dantey, or you will pay the price." "Excuse me? Is that suppose to be a threat?" "Only if you want it to be." Know i was getting annoyed. "Why don't you go bother someone else kid, i'm having a private conversation with Bubbles." "I can bother anyone i want. As long as Bubble's is safe from anyone, i'll bother as many people as i please." "Know you better watch 'YOUR' mouth. You have lots of courage to stand up to me." "Dantey, son of Clark Kent, AKA, Superman. A super hero with super natural power's. Your mother being Lois Lane. You also had a brother named Joseph, who was a mini-super hero in York Civilization. While you, not having a single power, your father may have been a super hero and so did your younger brother, but you were not born with his gene's. So that making you, inferior, or in other words, just like the rest of us. Human." "You have a big mouth kid. And on top of that, your starting to annoy me." "I don't care if i annoy you to no end. My point being is stay away from Bubbles." "What part of 'we're dating' does not enter those big ear's of your's?" "The part when your father is not here to bail you out." Everyone 'ohhh', even Billy did. But this time, this kid crossed the line. I tighten my fist, it was rock solid, and i was planning on striking him down. But Bubble's intervened. "Henry, you better stop it! You have never lost anyone in your family so you shouldn't make fun of my boyfriend like that!" "I suppose... But i still think that you shouldn't be around Dantey." "It's my choice, my life, i run it how i want to, you have no control of me!" "True that, but i am your supervisor, so what i say follows!" "What are you, my father!?" "Your father gave me strict order's to protect you girls from any true danger. And i disapprove of you being with him!" 'Just because you wanted to be with me does not mean you get to control my emotion's, my feelings, and my love for Dantey!' "Childish love is not accepted on both your father's decision! In fact, i bet your father does not even know your going out with this kid!" "Just stop it!" She ran away crying. "Bubble's wait!" I screamed out. She was already gone. "This is what happens when a child is introduced by love! They become blind! Dantey, i don't want you near Bubble's because-" "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" I punched the combed idiot right in the face. He fell to the ground, whipping his nose because it was bleeding. I started running towards the direction Bubble's went at. "Hold it right there Dantey!" I stopped. "I told you to stay away from her!" "Give me a reason not to kill you right know." "He is father's assistance Dantey, he needs to live." Blossom entered the scene along with her other sister Buttercup. "How dare you make my sister cry!" Buttercup sprung over to Henry and grabbed him by the neck collar. "I will destroy you if i ever see my sister cry because of you!" "Buttercup stop this at once!" The red-haired girl stopped the possible beating that Henry would've taken. She walked towards his direction and slapped him right in the face. "Henry, i know you love my sister, and i know my sister likes you to, but she doesn't 'love you', she doesn't see these emotion's in you. You have no right to separate both Dantey and Bubble's." "That is not up to you to decided that, your father entrusted me with full protection and Dantey is a threat!" "How is he a threat? Tell me Henry, how is he a threat?" "First to begin with, he is the only survivor of York Civilization, meaning they're is a possibility that the guy who destroyed the city will likely come to finish the job! Second, he got into a fight that wasn't his to being with. And third, I over-heard him talking about he and Bubble's meeting up at his house, 'alone', private, together', understand the drift there Blossom?" Both Blossom and Buttercup looked at me. "Is that true Dantey?" I looked down. "I didn't mean it that way Blossom." "But is it true?" "Yes." "Tell me exactly why." "I can't..." "Well i can, but it's better if you knew outside of school grounds." "How can i trust you?" "You can come with me and Bubble's, speaking of Bubble's, i'm going after her." "Dantey!" Henry yelled out. But I didn't listen i kept on running. The only thing that mattered right know was my Bubble's. How could i let some inferior being make her cry and run? How could i just let her run away, knowing that her only comfort was me? This time i won't let my love one's down, i couldn't, i was to weak back in York, but i felt more braver every time in next to Bubble's. I couldn't let her slip away. I'm coming for you Bubble's.

** TSOA**

"Why does he do this? Why does he have to mess with me know? Why?" Tear's wouldn't stop flowing through my eye's. "All i want is to have a normal life with Dantey, is that to much to ask?" Part of me wishes that i would've been better if my boyfriend was the hero and i was the normal human girl. But you can't change who you are. And i doubt that Dantey will ever forgive me for doing so. "Why of all day's does Henry do this know? I know that Henry isn't a bad guy and he has defended me against those kids that wanted to take advantage of me. And i am grateful for what he has done for me., but what he did is uncalled for!" Tears stopped flowing but i still felt horrible. "Talking to yourself? That's weird." I looked back and saw a boy, spiked hair, wearing a blue shirt and dark gray blue pants. "Hey Dantey... I'm sorry i felt you there, i just needed a little time for myself.."

TSOA

"I wouldn't blame you... The guy is a real pain in the ass. Then again, you have some explaining to do." "He's our father's assistant, and when father is not around, he makes sure nothing bad happen's to us so he tells Henry to come over. Henry has protected me from a lot of kids who wanted me to be their girlfriend, but they only wanted me for the sexual pleasure's." "And how did you know this?" "They would whisper it in my ear and i would tell my sister's which eventually, the information get's handed down to Henry makes sure they never see me again. But a few weeks later. He asked me if i could be his girlfriend. I refused and he didn't talk to me for quite a while. So after he learned that you and i are going out, he got very mad at me and my sister's." "May i ask why?" "He said that he's been around us since the third grade and he told me that i abused him because 'i fell in love with a total stranger'." "Sounds like he is trying to control you. Since he know's your weak point's, he can strike whenever he pleases." "What do you mean he knows my weak points?" "What i'm saying is that as long as i'm not around you or neither your sister's, he has complete control over what you say, do and think. I think i should talk to your father about Henry's behavior." "You can't!" "Why? Because you kept this a secret to your father? Knowing that he would not approve of me?" She looked down. "I don't want this relationship to be a secret Bubble's. I want everyone to know. So problem's can be solved quicker than they usually take." She started to sob. "Bubble's... I'm sorr-" She embraced me, she kissed my lips, i was shocked but then gain control. "You talk to much." We kissed again. "And im very apologetic." We both chuckled. "Come on, let's get back to class."

I Know this one is shorter than the other's but i got very bored. Please Review.


End file.
